The card comes to life
by megamariobros
Summary: when a strange woman comes to life from a card Jake must use the 8th millium item to make her whole can he do it?
1. intro

The card comes to life chapter 1

Authors notes: I don't own anything and for the delay of Mario, luigi and Christine it is suppose to take place after the Mario and luigi games so playing it would help with the story and such soooooooooo yeah.

One day there was a kid with hid favorite dueling deck his name was Jake he loved to duel even though he kind of sucks at it. But one day his luck would really turn around when dueled for you see when he bought a new duel pack he discovered a card that looked off to him he asked the cashier who said that "That card we found on the floor and we just taped it to a dueling pack I thought no one would notice" "Yeah what ever so can I have it" Jake said with enthusiasm "sure why not it seems legit" the clerk said with a smile "Thanks!" Jake said and then ran off. When he got home he examined the card it was a spell card "The millennium card" it read "it negates all effects of other millennium items when played it cannot be taken out of it spot or destroyed by any card it forever permanent" " WOW this card must be so rare if you can never take it off the field but what's a millennium item?" he thought then read on to see what else it said "Your favorite card will now also help you out more than you think." Now Jake was really confused what did it mean by that? Not only that but the card was written in some strange language how could he read it? He realized that it was 10:00 at night and that he should figure this out in the morning. He placed his card on his necklace next to his favorite card "Dark magician girl" and went to sleep. But around midnight both cards started to glow and in the morning a girl yelled "Wake up sleepy head " thinking it was his mom woke up but only to find a strange blonde haired girl in a Dark magician girl outfit on the side of his bed.

To be continued..


	2. dark is born

The card comes to life chapter 2: Dark is born

"Hi there!" the girl said with glee "aaaaaaaaaah" Jake said *anime fall* "what's going on?" "don't you remember me?" The girl said Jake was now really confused "It's me 'dark magician girl' I came to life because of your millennium card" He checked the card and remembered the phrase "Your favorite card will be more helpful than you might think" This almost made him go insane until he calmed down and tried to think "OK this must be just some illusion. I got to think about if it is not what will I tell my friends 'yeah she is a duel monsters card' that will be believable" Jake just continued thinking "Maybe I can pass her off as a new student or my sister I'm going to this new school to and I might just be able to pass her off as normal" "WHAT"S GOING ON DOWN THERE I HEARD SCREAMING!" Jake heard her mom scream and had to reply "NOTHING EVERYTHING IS FINE!" then he stated talking to her saying "Ok listen I need to pass you off as a normal person so people don't suspect that you were once a duel monster" "alright master" "Just Jake will be fine you are not a slave or anything" "actually yes I am according to the millennium card" "why can't we just be friends and be done with it" "all right then" now was just the matter of making her blend in he took some of his old clothes and one of his moms set of underwear and had her change ( he did have to help a little) but then he had her sneak out the back window ( not to get caught by his mom) then went on and got ready like usual then explained to her "we are going to go to school so as not to suspect anything you and me are both new students so we might just pass off as siblings, just follow me lead …uh… what's your name?" the girl just said "Dark Magician girl" which then lead to this conversation "no your real name" "that is my real name" "no your non card name don't you have a name outside of what your card is called?" "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm no I am really sorry master" "I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" "yes you are I was summoned from the card and now I must obey your every desire" "NO YOU DON'T YOU ARE A HUMAN BEING AND THAT MEANS YOU HAVE FREE WILL!" "…" "look I'm sorry if I yelled I just don't like slavery people should have the right to do what they want to do I am just trying to have you fit in now can we have us just be friends" "….. yeah ok I will do what I want to do and that is to…" just as she was about to finish her sentence a bus came to pick them up for there first day.

To be continued…


	3. going to school

The card comes to life chapter 3: going to school

As they were on the bus another kid with black hair in spikes it had some blond in it and the ends were red "There is no way that could be natural" Jake thought then he looked at his neck the eye on the puzzle looked like the eye on the millennium card "wow that is weird is that one of those other millennium items. Then all of a sudden he saw another spirit. Inside of him he could see all about that spirit but not the person right in front of him "Hello" the spirit said "uuuuuum hi" Jake said all confused "What's going on here are you doing this?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." Said the spirit soon a whole conversation went on "look your card on your necklace it is glowing!" "So that is how this is happening, I'm really sorry about all this I do not know how to control this card yet I just got it." "Its fine it was nice talking to you not often I get such a polite conversation, my name is Yami" "Nice to meet you Yami I'm Jake maybe we could do this again sometime?" "I would like that" after words after the spirit left and then after returning to his conscious body the kid with the spirit asked to sit down next to them. Jake agreed and them they started to talk with dark listening in "I like your friend in the puzzle there" "How do you know?" "I saw him" "Where?" "In your puzzle" "but that is impossible I can't even do that" "you might think this is strange but I have a duel monsters card that does this but it is a secret" "not as strange as what my puzzle does" "I know I saw it was weird why do I have this card" *chapter 1* "Oh yeah stupid sales clerk" "what do you mean?" "Never mind just keep our items on the down low okay we can talk later" "alright them my name is Yugi" "Jake and this is Dark" "nice to meet you guys"

One bus ride later (sponge bob reference)

When they got to class the teacher introduced the new students "class this is Jake and his uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum….. sister Dark" said the lady on the desk as both Jake and Dark sat down dark started asking "What is school?" "It is a place for a kid to learn information" said Jake as he jerking his head to pay attention to the teacher.

After School….

"So what your telling me Yugi is that some one else has a millennium item" a tall kid with blond hair exclaimed "Yeah that's right Joey he saw what my item did with it to it was weird" Yugi exclaimed "Hi there" Dark said with a grin "aaaaaaaaaah" everyone around said *anime fall* "What are you guys talking about?" Dark started saying before all of a sudden Jake walks in "YOU TOLD THEM YUGI!"

To be continued…


	4. at school

The card comes to life Chapter 4

"Look Jake I know what you're thinking but they know of my millennium puzzle and they helped me cope with the abilities of it. They can with yours" Yugi said with worry "Alright fine they can know but NO ONE ELSE OK?" Jake said also with worry "Ok" said Yugi with relief. So they started talking and it lead to an epic duel with Yugi and Jake. It was near the end they both had 50 life points Yugi attacked the silent magician lv.8 on the field then Jake played mirror force spell card to finish Yugi off "good match" "thanks I see you specialize in magic based monsters bad news for any one using machine type monsters" "well I thought of a strategy for them" "Really what?" "You see this spell here" "transformation sequence?" "Yeah it is really rare it is used to transform all monsters into one type of monster so when I draw this I would have a fair shoot" "Awww I see so that is how you would make up for that nice set of deck you have" "Yeah but even then I am not guaranteed to draw it so far that is the only flaw in my deck" "well if you believe in the heart of the cards Your deck has nothing it can not do" "I know my dad taught me that" "That nice could we meet him?" "Uuuuuuuummmmmmmm" "What's wrong?" "Well….." everyone went silent after hearing this they knew that something happened. "Wow I didn't know I'm so sorry" Dark said with glum on her face then everyone around was confused "I thought she was Jake's sister?" was heard around the group of spectators of the duel. "Way to blow your cover Dark" Jake said with anger on his face. Luckily it was just Yugi Joey Tristan and some kid named Bacurra so then he decided that for now the cover was not to blown.

Later at home (sponge bob reference)

"So what happened to your father?" Dark said curiously on the way home. "Ok If I tell you will you be nice about how little I know about it" Jake said with a frown on his face "Of courts anything for you" Dark said with a relcutence of bad feeling

To be continued….

Please review


	5. flashbacks YAAAAAAAAAAY!

The card comes to life Chapter 5

Authors notes: sorry there has not been some humor in the last few chapters I needed to tell the story a bit next one will have humor.

Flash back

You see when I was 5 I started getting into duel monsters and I had a lot of fond memories from when I was born until now. But then around that time my dad had to leave on a business trip and said "Here I know you love duel monsters this card could really help out your game" It was a Dark Magician Girl card it was not until I was ten that I heard that he had died on the plane there.

End of flash back

"And that is why it is my favorite card and what happened to my dad I do not know much after that." Jake said with a tear in his eye "I'm sorry this is just a topic that is just…." "No No its okay I'm sure your dad was a wonderful man" Dark said with a jealous look on her face then mumbled "At least your father cared about you." Wow this caused a weird feeling of sorrow in Jake and caused him to ask in wonder "What do you mean?"

Flashback

Well you see my father was famous for being the legendary Dark Magician and everyone including him wanted to live up to his "Great" expectations when I told him that I just wanted to be able to normal and not live with worry that a blue eyes might eat me maybe become an accountant or something he said "This is the legendary line of the Dark wizard arts you will fight the blue eyes when the 1000 year passes and you will win or ELSE!" "But I do not want to be like everyone who became a dragon hunter like you dad" "YOU WILL OR YOU ARE NOT A PART OF THIS FAMILY!"

End of flashback

"Ever cense that argument I was shun by him and went off to find my dream then I got teleported here." Dark said "He hates me because I won't do the family business" "Well that is just not right" Jake said in anger "Fathers should love you no matter what you do I would like to have a few words with this guy" "HEY GUYS!" Jake and Dark turn to see Tristan and Mia carrying some old dude who had a surprising appearance to Yugi "OH MY EXODIA WHAT HAPPENED TO YUGI!" Dark said with fear in her face. "You idiot this is not Yugi this is his grandpa!" Tristan said "What did you think there was some sort of 'magic spell' that makes people older or something?!" "Well actually MMPH…" Jake covered Dark's mouth before she could say anything else that would make more people confused of her. "Listen Yugi is dueling Kiaba can you go cheer him on" Tristan said "NO WAY I WOULD MISS THIS COME ON DARK!" Jake said and ran off

To be continued…


	6. The exodia

The card comes to life Chapter 6

Author's notes: As you could probably have guessed by now this is the first season of the anime with Jake and Dark going around and making more crazy stuff as the game goes on. So it makes for a some what interesting story only they have there own reason for the tournament later on please review.

As he ran many miles. (Probably because he trusted Dark with directions. REALLY MAN SEAREOSLY) He finally came to Kiaba corp. "We are finally here come on Dark let's go see Yugi duel" Jake said "Hold on let me just get my staff" Dark said as she the staff teleported right in front of her and she grabbed it "Ok I'm ready let us go in"

In the building

They walk in to see "Yugi" summon Exodia "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW I never thought I would experience THE EXODIA!" Both Dark and Jake said in unison as they watch in wonder as this giant behemoth crushes though 3 blue eyes in one shot. They watch in aaaaaaaaaaw

Outside of the building

"WOW Yami I never thought that you would perform such a feet" Jake said "Who's Yami?" Yugi said with a very confused look "Your millennium puzzle spirit Yugi" Jake said with still some shock on his face from such a great experience "How is Yami doing by the way?" "I Don't know I will ask him later bye" Yugi said with some fear in his eyes as he left.

Back Home

RING RING RING Jake answered his phone "Hello?" "THIS IS A FRIENDLY REMINDER TO COME THE DUEL MONSTERS FINALS AGAINST WEEVEL TOMARROW AT 6PM BE THERE OR YOU ARE DISQUALAFIED THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK" *CLICK* the robotic voice hung up on Jake "OH S**T I forgot!" Jake said in fear

To be continued…


	7. The finals

The card comes to life chapter 7

Authors notes" please note that all of Jake's cards are legit up to GX cards except for the millennium card and the transformation sequence but he won't even use the transformation sequence at all in the story.

The day had come for Jake to face Weevil and he prepared his Deck he was about to add the dark magician girl to his deck from his dad when he noticed that the image on the card was only half there which could mean one of two things. One that she is only half here and the other half is still in the card or two that she is disappearing. This concerned Jake so he went to Dark to ask her about it. "What is with this the faded image on the card?" "Well you see I'm not here." "What do you mean you're really in the card?" "Actually I am nowhere." "What do you mean you have to be somewhere?" "Well technically I am half here and half there making me nowhere" "Ok explain I'm confused" "I am only half summoned by the card so I can not do mortal things like eat, drink, sleep, use the restroom, or even touch some. I am mainly just a weird hologram with personality until we can barrow another millennium item for a ritual for you to gain enough power to summon the other half and combine us for me to be whole and somewhere." "We can ask Yugi after this tournament to make you whole ok?" "Alright I will teleport us there" "YOU CAN DO THAT?" "Yeah it's easy watch" bam they teleported to the stadium.

The stadium

"Welcome to the finals of the duel monsters tournament in the red corner we have the bug master WEEEEEEEEEVIL!" the announcer said as five people were cheering "and now in the blue corner the master of magic the glasses wearing sorcerer JAAAAAAAAAAAAKE" Jake just teleports on to the podium causing everyone to cheer half for him and half for the neat teleportation trick. "NOW LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS GET READY TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!" 

**Jake: 2000**

**Weevil: 2000**

Jake goes first and sees 2 Magician varika (I think that is how you say it) dark magician girl drop of life and a mirror force "sweet great hand Oh yeah got to draw." Jake thought then draws a monster reborn "Ok I think I have a plan" he places a monster and a card face down to end his turn. "All right it's time to squash your magic" Weevil said "Dude worst come back ever" Jake said Weevil ignored his truth telling and played a monster card on Jake had not seen before but he knew it was strong it had atk of 2500 he was about to attack when Jake played his mirror force trap card with a 2500 damage counter destroying the monster. It was his turn he summoned dark magician girl and attacked directly ending the match.

**Jake: 2000**

**Weevil: 0**

The crowd went wild as they saw this "HI THERE!" Dark said in glee "aaaaaaaah" Jake screamed *anime fall* "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS AGAIN!" "because I am so excited you won Dark said anxiousness all of a sudden they went down to see a man with a strange golden eye staring at them.

To be continued…


	8. crap what do I do now?

The card comes to life Chapter 8

"Congratulations on winning the Duelist national finals! My name is Maxamillion Pegasus." The man with the golden eye said. He then pulled out what looked like a certain type of glove and said "I would like it very much for you to enter our tournament for the duelist kingdom!"

Jake took a while to process this but if he won he could just use that eye and not have to worry about borrowing Yugi's puzzle. "I would be honored to come to your gathering Mr. Pegasus" Jake said "Excellent" Max said as he left the room. "Wow I got to get my deck in shape if I am ever going to win this tournament!" Jake thought "Who knows what is in store there on the boat."

Coming home…

"Wouldn't it just be easier to just ask Yugi if you could borrow his puzzle?" Dark said questionably "It is more of a challenge but that is why I am doing it so I can kill 2 birds with one stone?" Jake said "Becoming the ultimate duelist and making you whole the world is just loving me today" "eew" Dark said with disgust " not what I meant" Jake said.

At home

"HONEY YOU HAVE A VISITOR OTHER THAN THAT CRAZY MAGIC LADY!" Jake's mom said.

"OK LET EM IN!" Jake said as he said that Tristan walked in and said "GUYS YUGI'S GRANDFATHER JUST GOT KIDDNAPPED!" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Dark and Jake said in unison.

One explanation of the second episode of yugioh later (except with Jake winning the tournament)

"Then Joey told me to get you guys to break the news" Tristan said with worry on his face. "You think he would be okay"

Jake said nothing he just has a concern look on his face thinking about what to do whent the new Tournament comes.

To be continued…


	9. Pegasus tournament part 1

The card comes to life Pegasus tournament part 1: That stupid boat gives me sea sickness.

Authors notes: Here we are folks near the end of the story only have this 5 part series and an epilogue so keep it in there my loyal readers for the story to change your life.

As Jake walked onto the boat he knew this was probably going to suck because he knew that he was going to get sea sickness and him knowing that star chips give you the advantage he deiced to duel some kids for them to cure his sea sickness.

10 wins later…

"ALLRIGHT! 22 star chips before we even reach the island Dark HIGH FIVE!" Jake high fived Dark both with huge excitement on their faces but after they thought that was enough they started to puke there guts out almost causing them to puke on what looked like exodia cards after Dark levitated them to the ship and then cleaned them off they realized that these were Yugi's so they went back to give it to him.

At Yugi's dorm room

After puking yet again Yugi walked in on them "Hey guys what is going on why are you two in here?" he questioned after looking suspicious. "Well we saved Your exodia cards from flying off the ship." Jake said looking nauseous. "I am just really sick so I had to puke out your window" "Me too BLAAAA" Dark said "Hope you don't mind BLAAAAAAAAA"

At the island

As Jake went with Dark who snuck on though teleportation. They went on to Pegasus who explained the basis of the tournament (Watch the show) and had the contestants went off to grab some star chips. Luckily for Jake he already had 22 star chips on hand for when he duel Pegasus but is kind of sad for working so much just to need something as little as 10. Until he saw a helicopter come down from the sky. Out came Kieba shouting "MOKUBA I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL SAVE YOU!" "Hi there!" Jake and Dark said in unison "aaaaaaah" Kieba screamed *anime fall* "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA HERE HUH YOU LITTLE….. Wait I remember you two you were the kids who watched Yugi defeat me in a duel. WELL DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME BY SEEING HOW I DUEL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PEST I WILL DEFEAT PEGASUS AND…" as soon as the word Pegasus came out of his mouth. Jake handed him 10 star chips and said "If you want to defeat Pegasus you will need these 10 star chips to even enter his castle so you can even have a shot the tournament ends in the morning so for now rest up and plan." Which lead to the typical "I don't take freebees" speech from Keiba only for Jake to say "PLAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE I don't need them I don't want my extra work to go in vein now I have a true opponent to face in this thing so come on."

Jake made the puppy eyes you see from something cute. Causing Kieba to cave in and say Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr fine I'll take them but I owe you." Is what he said before heading off to a camp site.

After words keeped the 2 star chips in a tree with note saying

Dear Yugi and Joey,

These are for you two I had them left over and I feel that these will really help you guys later on in the fight cense you had a disadvantage.

Sincerely,

JAKE and DARK

The night went on as they thought about what to do inside the castle

To be continued…


	10. syther the sky dragon

The card comes to life Pegasus tournament part 2 Dark magician is met (finally)

As the sun sets over the horizon it leaves Jake alone in his thoughts after all he has a lot to think about after all this _Tonight is finally the big tournament I have waited, well a day for and it is finally here if I don't win then I wont have a millennium item to make Dark whole. I worry that she wont be and just no where as an aimless soul like she is now._

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" Dark screamed, "aaaaaaah" Jake said *anime fall* "yeah what is it." "I just remembered that I can send you to the monster world" Dark said with a smile"I thought you said you couldn't." Jake said with confusion "Well I can't go but you can go if you want." Dark said "Alright lets go there now." Jake said with that Dark raised her staff and sent him to the monster realm.

When he gets there all of the people look exactly like duel monster cards. He was shocked to say the least. But quickly got over it reminding himself that this is Dark's home.

"BRING THE HUMAN TO ME!" a mysterious voice said, everyone around Jake all had that look of "not it" on there faces until a hypnotized kuriboh showed him the way.

At the top of the mountain there was a giant red dragon (guess who) and then out of another complete shock to everyone the dragon bowed to Jake before he could even get a chance to "welcome gods keeper".

"WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW" Jake said "what chu talkin bout Willus?"

"You see long ago the pharaoh made three people go on a quest unlike anything that they have ever experienced, to befriend an Egyptian god. Needless to say it was a great success and their ancestors will always be blessed with our power. You the red gods keeper and we know because of the millennium card you wear around your neck it was given to your ancestor gods keeper by the pharaoh because he knew about it countering all millennium items. But be carful it has one fatal flaw it must be used as a spell card so though out an entire dueling match if it is played you will always be at a disadvantage with 4 spell slots not 5. Be carful" the dragon said

"thanks so what does all this mean for me?" Jake asked "uuuh…sir" "You are blessed with my power and now I shall give you the card known as syther the sky dragon" Jake receives a card out of a ball of light from that dragon stating this. "Wait it looks just like you does this mean..." before Jake could finish his sentence he was interrupted (how rude) by the dragon "yes it is my duel monsters card the only one in existence and it is quite powerful."

"Thank you I will make sure to use you well" Jake said "I am under your command great one" said syther

After a long talk about slavery and how Jake does not like it

"finally that dark Magician house lets get this done" Jake thought

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..

To be continued…. *trollface*


	11. (insert title here)

The card comes to life the Pegasus tournament part 3 (insert title here)

"yes what is it I am very busy!" a muscular voice said from behind the door

"someone who has a bone to pick with you!" Jake screamed "I'll teach you to come along and mess with my friend." The man opens the door revealing the dark magician "What are you blabbering abou…." He was stunned to see the millennium card around Jake's neck "Oh im so sorry master please come in." he said

In the house

"so I suppose you are here for the millennium enslavement ritual of your favorite card like always sir" Dark magician said "No I am here to say this you are a terrible father. You are never proud of dark and you make have a dream she does not want to fulfill and worst of all is that it would be ok unless you know you weren't her FATHER!" Jake screamed in anger. "How do you know of my daughter's dreams and she has felt strange for 4 moonlights now. I don't know what has gotten into her I don't need you interfering"

"Well I know because she is my favorite card!" Jake said "So have of her is here and half of her is there in my world I just need a millennium item so that way I can make her whole again! You even tried touching your daughter the last four nights hugged her kissed her high five anything!?" "Strange wording I do not know of this 'high five' is but no she needed to be alone so I did not bother her" Dark Magician said.

After a lame rip-off of a drama flick

"Dark now when you become whole again I want you to do everything this young man says got it!" Jake listened to the fight and shrugged it off before going back to the real world

Back there

"Hurry to the castle Jake we are going to be late!" dark screamed as she grabbed his hand.

To be continued…


End file.
